


Another Scar

by Shellepink



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Gen, Siblings, sisters taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellepink/pseuds/Shellepink
Summary: More and more often these days, her sister comes home with a new wound, a new scar.  And Rica understands, she does, that this is necessary if they want to get out of Dust Town, if they want to have better lives.  And she's always going to take care of her sister after whatever missions leave her bleeding like this.  Always.But those missions leave her sister in agony, and all Rica wants is for it to stop.My submission for the A Paragon of Their Kind event.
Relationships: Female Brosca & Rica Brosca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Another Scar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the A Paragon of Their Kind exchange event! Manka, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I've always loved the dynamic between Rica and the player Brosca. I am also a sucker for angst. Put the two together... 
> 
> When I saw the prompts to choose from, my mind just settled on something very visual, and this was what came of that. I figure this is pre-DAO, and Beraht is still working both the Brosca and Rica hard, and things don't always turn out perfectly at the end of any given task, especially for Brosca.
> 
> Anywho, I hope this is satisfactory! :D I had a lot of fun drawing it, and a lot of fun with the server on discord too!


End file.
